


Talk It Out

by SuperStitious18



Series: Zarlie [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStitious18/pseuds/SuperStitious18
Summary: **Reposting due to previous Errors**Charlie has been with Zari for a while now. But when her personal demons start to haunt her again, will she tell Zari or will she just keep it to herself?





	Talk It Out

**Author's Note:**

> As I mentioned in the summary, this is a repost of a deleted work. Still, I hope you enjoy!

She had teased Zari with 'So you think I'm hot then?' A few months ago and got a playful eyeroll in response. Which had satisfied her until she actually started to fall in love with Zari. She noticed whenever the woman was standing close to her. Or she had started to notice that her lips looked extra soft and wondered what it would be like to kiss them. 

The first time they had done that, Charlie felt as if she had been lit up from the inside out. Kissing Zari had truly been life changing, a more powerful drug than anything she had ever known before. Maybe Charlie was being dramatic but she really did not care.

Then the demons started haunting her. She started to doubt herself and second guess her relationship with Zari. Especially with how much more she was learning about the former Legend, Amaya Jiwe.

She never felt shame for her sexuality, never saw the need to beat around the bush when going to have sex with someone. But here, on this ship, she was deep in her feelings. It's not like Zari made it easy for her to detach herself from the situation. She did cute things like smile at her when they saw each other or show her new foods to try. For fuck's sake, Zari had shared a new food she found with her and Charlie almost had a heart attack.

So she was screwed. That wasn't such a bad thing, right? Ava and Sara were in a healthy and loving relationship despite all the havoc around. Ray and Nora were still getting closer. So if a previously possessed witch could find happiness, why couldn't she? When she was around Zari, she didn't mind growing old so much when she was there, laughing and breathing around her. 

But what if Zari wouldn't want her after a while? Or even worse, only wanted her because she looked like Amaya? Charlie worried the most that instead of seeing her, Zari would see... someone she never got a chance with. Amaya had been with Nate, Sara told her as much. But what if...?

She shook her head, no sense in worrying about it right this minute. Maybe she could find Zari, the dark thoughts always seemed to shy away from her light. Yeah, that's it. She'll go hang out with Zari. "Gideon? Where is Zari?"

"Ms. Tomaz is in the lab Charlie."

"Think she'll mind me popping by?"

"I believe she would be delighted to have her significant other's company." Gideon teased Charlie.

"Awesome, Give her a heads up that I'm on my way then?" Charlie started walking to the lab, but stopped when she was near the kitchen. She could take Zari an offering just in case she was in the middle of another stimulation or something. "How would I fabricate those crisps that Z likes?"

"I will handle it. Just pick them up from under the fabricator." Gideon sounded amused. She probably was at her own expense of trying to be thoughtful to a cute girl. "I also recommend taking her a glass of water."

"Do we have any bottled? Might be safer if she's on the computer." She muttered and rummaged around in the fridge before snagging a cold bottle of water. "Ah ha! Alright, I'm off then." She didn't stick around for more of Gideon's teasing, choosing to get to Zari as soon as possible. 

"Hey Z!" She called out before getting too far into the lab. The last time she snuck up on Zari, she'd been wind totem'd into a wall. Which hadn't been great but the smaller hero had fawned over her and she had gotten to lay her head on Zari's chest so it wasn't all bad.

Zari startled but didn't activate her totem so that meant she wasn't too surprised. "Oh, Hey Charlie. What brings you here?" She asked rather non chalantly for someone who just was spooked.

"Gideon told me you were in the lab, So I brought..." She held up the crisps and the water. "A sacrifice?"

"Oh my god, thank you." Zari made a beeline for the offering, placing a kiss on Charlie's cheek. Charlie's face heated up, glad the blush wouldn't show up on this form. "You are an angel, I'm starving but haven't wanted to leave my stimulation." She praised her girlfriend.

"What have you got?"

"Trying to figure out a way to save Desmond for John, or at least to seperate him from Neron. And a way to get your powers back." Zari ripped into the chips, she hadn't had a snack in several hours and that just wouldn't do. 

"Oh uh, I'm not too worried about it actually." Charlie admitted.

Zari looked at her confused. "What? But...?"

"Ah well... Well, Since getting closer with you lot, the idea of growing old isn't so terrifying. Before you all, It didn't matter. Pretty much all us creatures didn't age or aged rather slowly. But uh you all are my family now and I don't want to be faced with a world without any of you because I lived forever and none of you did." Charlie paused, wondering if she should add on that she didn't want to be in a world that didn't have Zari.

"To be fair, Sara's hard to kill." Zari said in an effort to lighten up Charlie's mood. "Seriously though, are you okay?" She put her chips down and beckoned her to come closer. Charlie did as Zari stood and pushed her into the stool, effectively trading places. 

This was Charlie's favorite thing. Zari standing between her legs, letting her snuggle into her front while Zari laced her fingers in Charlie's thick hair. "You are cuddly today. Are you sure you're okay?" Zari asked again and Charlie burrowed deeper into Zari's front, not wanting to answer. "Charlie?" Zari poked her in the cheek this time, getting a disgruntled whine.

"Don't want to talk. Want to forget."

"Forget what?" Zari latched onto the opening. Charlie scrunched her nose up, resigning herself to the insisting on getting to talk.

"Not yet. I need to just... get my thoughts straight first." She amended. Talking to Z wouldn't be bad, just difficult as the insecurites were screaming louder than normal.

"Okay, Take your time then. I just want you to talk to me sweetie." Charlie's heart lept at the term of endearment. She wished she hadn't fallen in love with such a wonderful and kind human sometimes. But at the same time, Zari helped her with her demons by being just that.

Charlie was close to falling asleep when Zari accidentally tickled her. "Zari." She whined.

"Sorry, I was just-"

"You love me right?" Charlie asked suddenly, staying right where she was because she didn't want to see Zari's reaction. "Like, for me? Not because I look like..." She was scared to even say her name.

"What?" Zari sounded confused and Charlie swore at herself because she was pulling away. She got too vulnerable and fucked up a perfectly good thing. "No, Hey look at me." Apparently, Zari could sense when she was going into a spiral. Zari gently cupped her face to get her to look up but she wouldn't. "Charlie, baby. Come on, Talk to me."

She looked up at the gentle and loving look she was recieving and melted further into her partner's hands. "It's just... I didn't expect to fall in love with you. When it's less than that, I can handle it. But, I'm lost when it comes to my heart. And I'm scared that you only love me because you can pretend-"

"Stop." Zari interuppted her. Charlie's heart was hammering in her chest, scared and not breathing. "I'm not with you because you look like Amaya. Do you know why you are my girlfriend?"

"B-Because-"

"Because I love who YOU are. Amaya and I were just friends who might have had something if she weren't so deeply in love with Nate. That never happened. And I didn't settle-" She stressed that word significantly- "For you. I chose you. I chose you because you are someone who learns from their mistakes. You are someone who takes a chance on a bunch of idiots who imprisoned her for just being who she was. Which is kind of hypocritical of me because that's why I was wanted."

Charlie hung onto her every word, needing to hear all this. 

"And because you are so, so amazing Charlie. You had nightmares about being sent back to hell and you woke me up to cuddle. You got excited when I gave you that Ditto toy because I said I named them after you." 

Charlie laughed wetly. She loved that stuffy because A) Zari gifted it to her and B) it was a perfect representation of who she used to be. A little odd and often made to be someone she wasn't.

"You know something else?" Zari demanded her attention back on her. "I love you in more ways than I can describe. For more reasons than I can list in a lifetime." Charlie started crying in earnest, some of the weight lifting off of her chest. Zari crushed her back against her body, continuing to whispers 'I love you.' and 'It's okay.'

One talk wouldn't chase away her insecurities. One talk wouldn't shut up the demons chasing her, haunting her from her time in hell. But it was a start. It was a step closer to her believing that she was valued as her own person.

She could learn to live with having an amazing girlfriend who saw the light in her. That would be no trouble at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought and thank you for visiting!  
> Come shout at me on tumblr: superstitious19


End file.
